


Sleepovers Are Fun, Right?

by MayMilk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Null Zim, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Other, Teen Dib (Invader Zim), dib is 17(ish), he doesn't have genitals, zim doesn't know what sex is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: Which Dib has an idea of how to get something useful out of Zim's presence in his room during the night.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sleepovers Are Fun, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> OH  
> GOD  
> I CAN' BELIEVE I JUST WROTE IT IN TWO DAYS!!!! Goddamit, IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WROTE SOMETHING!!!
> 
> Btw I'm kinda nervous cuz this is the first work of mine that goes into a more dubcon area, especially since all my older fics were all more fluffy, but anyways  
> IT'S FINALLY DONE AND I'M FINALLY POSTING SOMETHING AFTER SO MUCH TIME SO HORAAAAY

He slowly opened his eyes, just in time to catch the human slowly opening the door, trying to be careful not to make any sound. Suspicious, Zim frowned and sat up.

“Where are you going?” The irken shouted. Dib gasped, losing his balance and turning his head to look back at the invader, giving Zim the same face that there would have, back on the old days, when he was trying the infiltrate the alien’s base and was caught in the act.

“I… Was just going to the bathroom…” The human said nervously, looking away, one hand still holding the door handle. Zim grunted unsatisfied.

“Then Zim is coming with you!” He said firmly, already pushing all the covers out of his body.

“W-What?? Why?!” Dib shouted, letting go of the doorknob to cover himself embarrassedly. Even in the dark, Zim could see very clearly the way the cheeks of the human start getting extremely red by the announcement.

“So Zim can see what the Dib-beast is going to do!” He said, still sitting on the bed, watching the human, waiting to see what he was going to do. That only made the human get even redder.

“W-Why? You shouldn’t-” He tripped into his own words, too astonished to form a proper phrase. The human swallowed hard, looking back at the opened door, and then back at Zim nervously. “Ugh- Forget it!” He grunted, finally closing the door with an extremely frustrated sigh and finally climbing back into the bed. Zim eyed him suspiciously, but just shrugged and decided to lay back again nevertheless.

The irken still sensed that the human was tense, by the way he kept bouncing his leg nervously, or how he nibbed on his nails, avoiding at all cost to look at the irken. He continued acting like this until finally turning into his side and finally face Zim.

“Zim, uh… Do you…” He swallowed drily, as the alien watched him, his big bug eyes wide open, waiting “Can you… Be quiet?” He finally said, his voice was barely a whisper. Zim frowned, confused by such a weird question.

“Keep quiet? Eh? Why would Zim keep quiet?” He shouted, almost sitting up on the bed again. The teen made an exasperated “silence” sign with his hand.

“Shhh! Gaz and dad are sleeping!” Dib said nervously, which didn’t respond to the irken’s doubt at all. “I-It doesn't matter okay? Just don’t make so much noise…” He murmured, climbing on top of Zim, which caused his antennas to go straight up in alert.

“What-” Zim barely said anything before feeling a hand slipping inside his pajama shorts, touching against the skin between his legs, gently rubbing the area, which only made Zim even more confused “What is the Dib-thing doing?”

“Wait… You don’t have a…” The teen frowned, looking equally confused as Zim, as his fingers traced around the skin, almost like he was looking for _something._ Zim just stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on on the teen's mind as he pressed and explored around the area, however, whatever he was looking for, was not there. He looked up at Zim, and the irken could look directly at the human’s golden eyes, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Tch… Whatever…” finally said Dib with a blush on his face.

Finding what he wanted or not, Dib pulled his shorts and stripped the irken’s lower half anyway, before pushing down his own pajamas shorts, letting the irken get a full view of a new appendage on the human anatomy that Zim was never aware of before.

That looked… Weird, at minimum. A piece of flesh engorged and stiff, with a red head on the tip that, in no matter how much the irken looked at it, he could not brush off the fact it appeared _gross._ He stared at the human again, way more disoriented than before.

However, before he could even say anything, he felt Dib purposefully grabbing his body and then rubbing _THAT_ gross thing on _HIM._ A loud and disgusted screech escaped his throat.

“EH? WHAT ARE YOU-” however, the invader was quickly silenced by a human hand slapping against his mouth, turning all his screaming into pitiful muffled whines. Dib quickly looked at the door scared, and, as Zim could deduct, he was probably checking if the irken’s scream didn’t wake up any of his family members, before letting to a relieved sigh and turning back to look at Zim

“Keep quiet!” He scolded in a low voice, giving Zim a nasty look “Just let me…” He trailed off, not really finishing his words, as he pressed down, rubbing that _meat thing_ between the irkens legs, biting his lips and letting out a muffled and low moan. One hand still keeping the irken quiet, ad the other he used to grab the alien and pull his body closer.

Zim watched in awe as the human kept grinding against him, pressing that weird appendage against his perfect superior irken body every time he moved. At the same time, Zim knew he could just push the human out of him at any time (after all, he still had his PAK legs ready to defend himself) he just watched, at the same time disgusted, but also confused and _very_ curious of _what_ exactly was going to happen.

The Dib was breathing heavily, leaning his head against the irken’s shoulder, finally observing that probably Zim wasn’t going to say anything for now and letting go of his mouth to securely grab on his tiny waist to move him around with more efficiency, adding more friction between their bodies.

“A-Aah! Fuck…” Dib gasped, his breath hot against Zim’s neck as he continued pushing his hips against him. Zim just watched the teen, trying to figure out what he was doing. He continued letting out those muffled strange cries, which almost seemed like he was being _hurt,_ but, by the way that the human was so eager to continue doing it, Zim doubted it was the case. He almost looked relieved? That was weird.

The paranormal investigator continued, his pacing getting faster and even kinda animalistic, on Zim’s point of view, one of his hands shamefully grabbing the irken, making the Zim hiss by the feeling of not-so-short nails digging slightly on his skin by the brutality of how the human was holding him.

“Z-Zim” Dib cried, rocking his hips against the irken, pushing his tiny body against the mattress again and again with every movement. If it wasn’t for such animalistic and rough movements, and all the weirdness going on between the bodies, Zim could almost say that felt like some _really strange_ hug, by how Dib held his body close and leaned into him, however, Zim was more than sure that wasn’t a hug. that didn’t stop him to find more comfortable to put his arms around the human neck, and “hug” him back as he just waited for it all to end.

And then, if finally stopped. With some more violent and frantic thrusts, Dib embraced the irken impossibly closer. Zim gasped in surprise as the teen’s whole body started spasming and shaking while he bit down the pillow under the irken’s head, releasing a strange hot and gooey liquid all over the irken’s belly, making Zim let out a low screech from disgust.

Zim waited for Dib to stop breathing hard next to his head and roll over to the other side to finally sit up and say.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ZIM?” He screamed, looking at himself, touching that white strange substance on his skin and choking with his own disgust. Dib looked at him alarmed, ready to shut him up, when the irken shouted again “WHAT IS THIS THING ON ZIM’S MIGHTY BODY?”

“ _Zim! Shut! Up!”_ Dib hissed, quickly sitting up and looking at the door, in panic. But the invader didn’t pay attention to him, he just kept looking at the gross mess dripping on top of him.

“This is so gross! You’re so disgusting! Look at what you’ve done with Zim, you-”

“Ugh, you’re such a drama queen…” Dib grunted, interrupting the irken’s angry speech. Zim stared at him, ready to say something in retort when he noticed the human sliding out of the bed again.

“Where are you going?” Zim asked perplexed. Was the human going to leave him _like this?_ Dib rolled his eyes in response and grabbed a little box of tissue on his desk and gave it to the irken.

“Just getting this for you, you stupid whiney lizard,” Dib said displeased as he laid back on his place in the bed again. The irken hissed at him. The tissue papers weren’t the best thing to wipe all that white gooey stuff out of him, but he thought that it would manage to do the job done anyway, so he didn’t think so hard on it.

“Zim is no _whiney”_ Grumbled the irken as he furiously took some papers to clean himself, not looking at the human as he did so. The recent events still very fresh in his memory, as he tried to fit this puzzle and understand _why_ that happened, but the invader couldn’t exactly come up with a decent explanation.

After finishing cleaning his body the best he could, he turned to look at the human, who looked like was just going back to sleep when Zim fiercely shook his shoulder.

“The Dib still didn’t explain what he’d done with Zim!” Hissed the irken, receiving a loud and tired groan from the human.

“I’ll explain to you later, okay? Now just let me sleep, okay?”

“But-”

“ _Sleep!”_ Dib said with a final huff, turning his back to the irken. Zim sighed. He had to wait to get all those answers, he supposed, so he had no other option than go back to sleep and wait for tomorrow.

“Good night Dib…” He laid down again, leaning against the human in an almost tired way. And, indeed, he _was_ tired after all that happened. After a quiet moment between the former nemesis, the teen finally turned around, and hooked an arm around him, and cuddled the irken. Not in the same aggressive way he did before, but way more softer and comforting.

“I’ll explain everything tomorrow, I promise…” He said, letting Zim nuzzle against his warmth. Zim didn’t respond, only closed his eyes, deciding to not think too much about it. At least not for now. “Good night…” Dib said with a low and raspy voice, slowly sleeping holding the irken closer than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MilkMayStuff
> 
> Tumblr: :https://maymilkstuff.tumblr.com/
> 
> I took some inspiration from this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012589/chapters/57769141  
> It's so great guy!!! You all should go read it <3
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated ♡♡


End file.
